Have We Met?
by Dana Lise
Summary: The Doctor takes Ianthe back to meet her father. The fourth part in my "Violet Flower" series. Please do review, I hope you enjoy.
1. Across the Universe

A/N: This is the fourth instalment of the Violet Flower series, the second being Ianthe Jones, and the third was Valium in the Sunshine. See, this one should be the last of that particular series, but I do plan on making more stories with my OC Ianthe, she is a treat to write, and several other OC's that I and some of my friends have helped lend their personalities for me to create. Well, please do enjoy I hope you like it. Tell me if there is anything I need to fix or if you have an idea for a future adventure. Also, please review and tell me how you think I did on the Doctor...I'm not sure but he seems OOC to me...argh, my friend gets him to a T but I never seem to. Well, do enjoy, and review please, Thank you!

* * *

Whirling about like a mad man, touching every little bobble and flicking every lever, he turned to look over at Thea, oh how he had a real _treat_ for her. Of course, he simply _had_ to do something special this year for her birthday, must be a great, no _spectacular_ celebration! Let's see though, they had seen Brex Centauri, Planet 84, Chiello Prime, and so much more. There had to be something…Oh, oh _yes_ yes _that_ was _perfect_! Brilliant even, he mentally gave himself a pat on the back. This was going to be a birthday Ianthe Jones wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

"Well Doctor, I'm not sure how you're going to be able to top _that_, but I'm sure you've got a trick or two up your sleeve." Still in a daze after visiting the Planet Brosthenian, it was a whole planet that was submerged in water, yet it could still sustain life and you could breathe without support.

"Ah, Thea my dear, wouldn't you want to know?" He smirked. It had been a year in real time, yet I still couldn't get used to this, so many things were happening.

"So tell me Doctor, what 'ave you got planned for me this time?" The Doctor winked, "Well I really couldn't say now, would ruin the surprise. Although I do think it's a grand old idea. Really had been planning on stopping by _there_ anyways…"

"Doctor, your point?" He straightened up, still flicking levers on the consol, his brown hair obscuring his right eye.

"Right, no I guess I should tell you, it is your birthday after all, you know it'll be nice having a cuppa with them after so long, been a while you know, really should have stopped by sooner than now but you know I get distracted with everything I can show you, so many things so little-"

"Doctor! You're rambling _again_!" He came over, ruffling my hair, which caused me to swipe at it, and then run a hand through my hair to try and straighten up the knotted and mussed curls.

"Alright, right I know your just bursting with curiosity. Well, Ianthe, Thea, Harkness Jones. How do you feel about a visit to Torchwood?"


	2. Crossing Timelines

"Doctor, you're not serious…are you? I would cross my own timeline." He smiled softly, "Dear, do you think I would take you back to a time that's recent? That would be so _boring_. Heaven's _no_, we're going some_time_ much more exciting. We're going to the week your Dad proposed to your Father, dear Jack, he never could get the right words out." Tsking he shook his head.

"I…I don't understand, Doctor you've never _ever_ done this…" shaking my head in disbelief I looked into his eyes, "Yes well-" trailing off I noticed the sadness in his eyes, he had really thought I would be excited about this, I wanted to be, but I wasn't sure.

"So, you don't want to meet your Father?" No, I did desperately. For years all I had wanted was to meet the man Dad had showed me in pictures, told me stories about, and who he had loved dearly.

"It's not that, wouldn't Dad know, I mean me going back could change the future, couldn't it?" That would be like time unraveling.

"No, didn't your father tell you? About the Time Agency? His Vortex Manipulator? He's looked into his future several times before. I honestly regret fixing that thing for him, and the last time he went back he saw you, and everything is as it should be." As it should be. Was it really? Up till a year ago 'As it should be' had a completely different meaning, without my Dad, Torchwood was now in the not so capable, and much more bossy hands of Gwen, it's a good thing the Doctor took me away with him, because I had been plotting…er-expecting a mutiny soon.

"Yes, Da told me. But my Father doesn't know, does he?"

"No, you're right, he doesn't but you could use that to your advantage, you can just say you wanted to be around when 'something' happened." I nodded, well if the Doctor was ok with this then I couldn't really think of anything that could go wrong. Well…not too wrong.

"Alright then, Torchwood it is."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I really am sorry for making these so short, but I have been a bit busy lately...sorta...well ok not really, but I have been writing a lot more stuff, and STAR testing is going on, which is (pardon my French) complete bullshit. Well, hope those of you who read this will review and hopefully like it as well, not sure how well this will turn out...but eh, it's worth a try. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
